clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lennie the Space Penguin
Background Lennie and the Alien Commander Lennie was a space commander for a program called the C.P.S.P. (Club Penguin Space Program.) He was supposed to get space rocks from apart of Pluto called Club Pluto. It was believed to be empty. Everyone waved goodbye to Lennie. 3… 2… 1…. BLASTOFF! A few hours later he could see Pluto. Then his engine broke. He crashed into Pluto! Soon he woke up and got some rocks into the ship. Then he remembered his engine was broken! He went off in search of help. Then he saw a green figure. It was an alien! They immediately became friends. They went over to play Galactic baseball. When they were just about to start the 100th inning when little aliens that looked like Rockhopper came. They try to get people in trouble. Lennie’s ball was still in the air when an Alienhopper shot it in a different direction. It hit Spaceman Jinkins’ window! They ran so fast from Spaceman Jinkins until they reached a cliff. They stopped. But Spaceman Jinkins was going too fast that he couldn’t stop. He fell off the cliff, into mud, and got eaten by space pigs. Then Lennie saw a motor floating in the mud. Lennie got the alien to lower him down by a rope. He grabbed the engine, but the rope snapped! He put up a fight with the space pigs. Then he got taken under the mud. He woke up later tied to a rope. Thousands of space pigs were circling around him. Then he saw someone with a crown on his head. It was Spaceman Jinkins! Lennie saw a baseball in his pocket. He took it out and trough it at the rope. The rope snapped, and Lennie escaped. After that, the space pigs doubted Spaceman Jinkins, so they ate him. Meanwhile Lennie put the engine in his ship, returned to Club Penguin, delivered the rocks, and went back to Pluto. He took the Alien with him, on an adventure! THE END Lennie and the Rainbow Puffles My name is Lennie. I am a space Commander. You probably heard my story. But not the entire story. Where did the Alien and I go? We went to the planet of the rainbow puffles! Here is the story: Me and the Alien had been in space for 5 weeks, and we hadn’t seen any planets. I was just playing with the telescope when I saw it! A planet! Within 5 minutes, we had landed there. We came out and was greeted by puffles. You are probably picturing some red, some green, and some purple and other puffles who you would adopt on Club Penguin. He was seeing green, red, and purple, but not on separate puffles. These were rainbow puffles! And apparently they did not often have visitors. We saw that the puffles were rarely happy, and we knew something was wrong, for all puffles are happy, it’s in there nature. They also looked like they weren’t often fed, which surprised me, because when they beg for food, they are definitely too cute too say no to. This was plain wrong, and I could tell. I knew they must have an owner, and followed them back to their home. They entered a small building. When I walked in I noticed that there was a lot more than just those. The room was filled with rainbow puffles. They all bowed to their king, who I couldn’t see until they bowed. He was a black puffle, with a scar over his left eye. (From his point of view.) He was definitely not a nice puffle. His name was Scar. I didn’t know what I was going to do but me and the Alien had to stop him. I had gone back to the ship and was talking to the Alien about what we would do. “The best hope is my Dad. He left Pluto years ago. He didn’t have much gas, and so he would have to stop at the nearest planet. I didn’t see any other planet on our way. He must be here!” the Alien said. Don’t get me wrong, but I was lucky that I didn’t bump into some meat eating Alien instead of the Alien, so I’m not sure I want to stand on that luck again. It might not work. I didn’t tell this to the Alien, however. I’m not sure how he would take that I thought his Dad might eat me. And if he took that bad, well, as far as I know he could just be a nice meat eating Alien. When you’re a space commander, you have to be prepared. So of course we went looking for the Alien’s Dad. Back on Club Penguin the penguins were still puzzled why I had came back and just blasted off. And they were sending a search team. About the time when I and the Alien could see the rainbow planet, Club Penguin sent off Commander Tasha, who was determined to land on the rainbow planet, (They didn’t know that’s where I was, and no penguin had ever landed there, at least that’s what they thought) even if she didn’t rescue me. Tasha was a nice penguin. But she dreamed of being famous. And sometimes dreams can block your view of reality. When she took off she at least checked her radar for me, and saw that I had landed on the rainbow planet. She was flabbergasted. Now her only priority was to save me. But what she didn’t know, was that I wasn’t the one who needed help. It was the puffles. Me and the Alien were about 15 miles away from where we started when we saw Tasha’s ship coming in. I knew that it was Sasha. She was the only other space commander on Club Penguin. We made way for her ship. It landed. When she got out, I explained his whole adventure, from meeting the Alien, to seeing her ship. She was ready to help the puffles. We searched for a few more hours until we came to a small hut. We entered and we saw it: an Alien who looked exactly like the Alien except he had a beard. He was the Alien’s Dad. They hugged and we stayed for about an hour. Then he joined us on the journey back to the puffle kingdom. Scar saw us and came out to question us. Then the Alien’s Dad took out a mini rocket, stuffed Scar in it, and blasted it off. Afterword Tasha and Lennie married shortly after the journey. Scar probably found a new planet to invade, but that’s a good thing because, inside, Lennie wanted more dangerous adventure. And about the Alien, he lived happily on the rainbow planet with his Dad. They became owners to 5001 rainbow puffles. And we are going to stop here in Lennie’s adventure with the Alien. You probably got attached to these characters, but this second book concluded it. They did have a lot more adventures, and I hope I can write them down too. Thanks for reading this book! Involvement He is also a very unmentioned charecter in the Club Penguin Space Plays. Trivia See also * Alien Category:Characters Category:Space